The New Bad Girl at School
by Bluebubba9
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan's sister comes to East High, but her plan isn't to be the nice new girl, she is trying to break every couple up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obvi i don't own HSM or any of the characters, except of course holly!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Corbin, Taylor, and the rest of the gang were all sitting in there homeroom waiting for Ms. Darbus to come in when the one thing that Sharpay hoped to never hear, was spoken.

"PayPay, Is that you?" A tall brunette girl standing in the doorway said

"Who's that, and who's PayPay?" Troy said with a confused look on his face, just as Ryan was running over to her.

"Ryan I have missed you so much!" The brunette girl said extremely excited

"Same here!" Ryan said while pulling the girl into a tight embrace

"Someone I was hoping never to see again, and PayPay is me." Sharpay said embarrassingly

"PayPay, are you saying you never told your friends about me?" She said, as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"So who are you exactly?" Chad said

"Well, since PayPay didn't tell you about me, I guess I have to introduce myself. I am Sharpay's sister, Holly"

"SISTER?" Everybody in the roomed said at the exact same time

"Yea, obviously PayPay, didn't tell anyone about me seeing all of your reactions"

"Stop calling me PayPay, I haven't been called that since-" Holly cut her off

"I was home?"

"Yea" Sharpay said

"It's just that, y-you and Sharpay look nothing alike" Gabriella said still stunned

"I know, its crazy, I constantly hearing that all the time, its weird, its like, I have a piece of everyone. I have my dad's hair, my mom's boobs, Sharpay's sense of style and Ryan's kindness." Holly said while giggling softly. When Holly said she has Ryan's kindness, you could just see everyone's relief, since they could barely handle one Sharpay, the group couldn't even imagine handling two Sharpay's.

"So... why haven't you been coming to east high?" Taylor said trying to make conversation.

"Well, I was always different from Sharpay," holly said while taking a seat next to troy and Gabriella.

"If Sharpay wanted one thing, I wanted the opposite, and that's what happened with school, she and Ryan wanted to go to East High, I wanted to go to West High, so I have been going there since freshman year."

"What grade are you in?" asked Zeke

"Same grade as Sharpay, junior" Everyone's eyebrows raised when she said junior.

"I know, I don't look it, I look like I should be like a senior or something, that's what the people at west said."

"You look more like a freshman in college" replied troy

"Haha, it kinda sucks a bit, but I can usually get into clubs. he he"

"So, since everyone knows who I am, does someone want to tell me who you guys are?" Holly said to the group of friends

"Well, I am troy Bolton"

"Oh yes, I have heard a lot about you troy."

"Gabriella Montez"

"Taylor Mackessie"

"Chad Danforth"

"Kelsie Nielsen"

"Jason Cross."

"And I am Zeke Baylor."

"You're Zeke? Like Sharpay's boyfriend Zeke?" Holly said surprisingly and excitedly

"Excuse us" Sharpay said in a calm tone as she pulled Holly away from the group

"How the hell did you know about Zeke?" Sharpay said at a low angry whisper while still holding Holly

"Mom and Ryan told me, you know people who actually still know I exist and didn't forget about me." Holly said narrowing her eyes on Sharpay.

"Whatever holly" Sharpay said just as the bell rang.

Everyone was rushing to leave to get to there next class on time, and she heard Gabriella tell troy that they will meet up later since she has a major test to study for.

"Bye Troy, I will see you up in our place later!" Gabriella said while giving a small wave and her cute smile

"Yea, Bye" Troy said. It seemed as though troy wasn't in much of a rush for some reason, he must obviously have a free holly thought.

"Hey Troy" Said holly while walking over

"Oh hey holly, what's up?"

"Not much, so do you like have a free now?" holly said with curiosity

"Yea, I think I might go shoot some hoops. You know practice for the big game."

"Of course, I was just seeing if you wanted to hang out since we both have frees and I have no clue as of what to do with my free But seeing as you already have plans, no worries" She said while turning away and walking towards the door.

"Wait holly, I can miss one practice of shooting hoops to hang with you" he said while grabbing holly's arm to stop her

"You sure that wont mess up your game superstar, you know I don't want to be the one responsible for you losing your games." She said jokingly

"Don't worry about it, but just know, if I do start losing, that should be on your conscious for the rest of your life."

"I think I can cope, but thanks for the heads up" Holly said while giving a soft laugh

"So where shall we go?" She said while rocking back and forth on her feet

"Well, there is this place that I like to go and just relax, but that might not be fun for you seeing as you like fun and exciting places."

"See, that's where you're wrong, I like to relax"

"Okay, so lets go, follow me," troy said while taking holly's hand and leading her through the empty east high hallway, and up some concrete steps.

"Wait; is this the part where you kill me?" She said while holding back a little

"What, no, that's my other place, this is my relaxation place. So don't worry" Troy said laughing

"Oh, okay, as long as I don't die yet, I will be happy. So troy, I never knew you like plants" She said while playing around with some strange leaf

"I never really noticed them; I just come up here to clear my mind. I just get so crazy stressed out sometimes I just need somewhere to be able to be alone and cool down."

"I know what you mean, when I was sent to West High, my dad actually wanted me out of the house for good, but Ryan convinced him to let me stay. And as weird as it sounds, my bathroom is my sanctuary, like to relax I will just hop in the tub and just listen to music, it's just something about it that makes me feel safe. "

Troy was trying to hold back a laugh but just couldn't

"You know what it's not funny, it's as though half my family is against me, my dad and Sharpay both wanted me out for good. That's why I was sent to West High, my dad loves Sharpay so much that he didn't want me near his 'precious diamond'"

"I thought it was your choice to go to a different school." He said sounding confused

"Yea right, I begged my dad to let me come to East High so I could with the family, I told him that I don't understand what he was doing, and I was like, I thought you loved me, and you know what he said to me?"

"What?" Troy sounding as concerned as possible

"He said that he wished that I was a miscarriage, and that having triplets was the worst possible thing that could happen in his life. And when he told me that, I said, but I love you and he said back to me while laughing, I didn't love you when you were born, so don't expect that to change at all." Tears were starting to drip from here eyes

"Just forget about him and forget about Sharpay" Troy said while pulling her into a hug

"Thanks troy" she said as she cried into his shoulder

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed as she saw him and holly hugging. When her and troy made eye contact she darted for her locker. Troy and Holly broke apart as Troy ran downstairs to hopefully catch Gabi. But what troy didn't see as he was leaving, was that Holly pulled out her mirror and started fixing her makeup and wiping off her tears all while having a big smirk on her face.

"Well, that's one couple down, three more to go. God and I can't believe he actually fell for that story, I guess I can act. This is what I hate about these sob stories, they make you cry and then they ruin your make up, but this should do" Holly said while finishing up her eye liner and giving her hair a quick flip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabriella! Gabriella! Gabi!" Troy yelled to Gabi as she darted toward an empty room, just as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What Troy, what do you want, why don't you go comfort your new friend in OUR special place!" Gabriella screamed at Troy while a tear fell from her eye. As Troy tried to wipe it away with his thumb Gabriella stopped him.

"Don't Troy" She said as she turned her face

"Gabi, are you mad because I was hugging Holly? Nothing else was going to happen."

"No Troy," saying it with complete attitude "it's not because you were hugging her, it's because you took her to our special place! I was the only one you showed it to, and I thought that's how it was going to be!"

"Gabi, it's a balcony, it's nothing special, like I said, and it's just a balcony." Troy said

"You know what Troy, you obviously don't get that which means you don't get me." Gabi said throwing her hands up

"Gabi, honestly if you're going to freak about something as small as a balcony, I don't think we should-"

"Fine, I am glad were done, because now I can actually start paying attention to school and studying during my frees rather than watching you shoot hoops for hours on end."

"Whatever Gabi, I never thought you would be that girl to say something like that."

"Well Troy, people change, oh and by the way, your free throws suck, no wonder you practice so much, not like that will help." Gabi said with a smirk as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom and to the library leaving Troy in the classroom as stunned as possible.

Back on the balcony, Holly was just sitting there texting some people until Troy showed up.

"Hey Troy, you look like you've just seen a ghost or something, is something wrong?" Holly said putting on that concerned tone

"Gabriella just broke up with me because I brought you up to "our place" a-and told me that my free throws suck. I never expected her to be so mean to anyone, e-especially m-me." Troy said having eye contact with Holly the whole time.

"Troy, I didn't mean for you guys to break up, if I had known this was you guy's place, then I wouldn't have agreed to come up here.

"Holly, Gabi was freaking out over nothing"

"if you think about it, it might have been for the better because just think what could have happened if you stayed together, she was just a firework ready to explode at any moment, its better that she did it now rather than having to deal with it during your relationship." Holly said while giving him a soft touch on his hands which made him look back up at her.

"Holly I-," Troy said while slowly cupping her face in his hands

"Troy, I don't want to be some rebound girl."

"When I saw you in the classroom, I developed a major crush on you, and you were the only person that I couldn't stop thinking about."

"Really, well that's how I felt to." Troy said

Troy and Holly held contact for a couple of seconds before Troy pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

"I am really sorry that I have to do this, but you know what I really have to go." Holly said while pulling away

"Do you want me to walk you anywhere?"

"No, but can you just give me quick directions to the gym?"

"Sure, but you know only Chad is in there. Why do you need to go to the gym anyway?"

_Perfect_ Holly thought to herself

"I just have to you know check things out, and anyway I want to know where to be able to practice you know-"

"Sports?"

"Yea, sports, because you practice sports in the gym, so I will catch you later Troy."

"Okay then, Bye Holly"

"Oh and Troy-"

"Yea," He said while turning around with a smile on his face.

"Can you keep this like everything that just happened between us on, like, the major DL? I just got to school and I don't want to be known as the one who broke up the star couple. Oh, and especially don't tell Chad, Zeke, or Jason, since they are your friends and who knows what they would think of me."

"Yea, sure, but don't worry about what people think, but I promise not to tell anyone."

"Thanks" Holly said as she gave Troy a peck on the cheek and walked toward the gym.

As Holly was nearing the gym, she could hear the sound of a single basketball bouncing on the ground and being shot through the hoop, Troy was right; Chad was the only one in the gym. When Holly opened the door, Chad sharply turned around.

"Oh, hey Holly, it's only you." Chad said sounding a bit scared

"Yea, who were you expecting?" Holly asked

"No one, I just don't usually expect visitors to come when I am practicing."

"Oh, sorry, do you want me to leave, I just heard someone in the gym so I wanted to see who it was."

"What, no it's totally cool, so how do you like east high so far?" Chad asked while sinking a 3 pointer.

"Pretty good, but I have a question about someone." Holly asked while picking up a basketball and tossing it from hand to hand

"Okay, shoot"

"Do you know anything about Taylor Mckessie?" Holly asked even though she knew what he would say,

"Yea, she is my girlfriend, why?" Chad stopped shooting when he heard her ask this question, and decided to take a quick water break.

"Well, I have to tell you something" Holly said while biting her lip and looking down at the floor.

"What is it?" Chad said while placing down his water bottle down and walking towards Holly.

"She…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

"I really don't know how to put this to make it seem good or even not as bad as it seems, but"

"Holly just tell me, the longer you wait the worst its going to see." Chad said

"Okay, but don't shoot the messenger. But when I was walking around school I noticed her, meaning Taylor, obvi haha, in the science room. And I thought she was alone and all so I was just going to stop in and say hi, but then I heard, like, another voice and I was like, oh, who's that, oh it's probably just Chad, so I was going to stop in and say hi. But then I noticed his hair was like straight, and he was, you know, (Whispers) white. So I waited by the door and they were making this weird chemical junk and he put her hand on her waist, and I really thought nothing of it since hello, its chemicals not that kinky. But I started to walk away until I heard giggling and hearing her being like, sshhh people might hear us. And that got me super curious, so I walked back and I saw them, like making out."

Chad was just staring down at the floor trying to comprehend everything that came out of Holly's mouth.

"Chad you have no idea how hard this was to tell you." Holly said rushed

"But, but you s-sure it's T-Taylor?"

"Was she wearing a yellow top and jeans and had her hair in braids?"

"Yea" Chad said hoping she would say the girl in the science lab was wearing a green top.

"Then, then i-it was h-her." Once Chad heard those words come out of her mouth, he threw a basketball across the gym as hard as possible.

"Chad, I was hoping in my life never to have to break that kind of news to anyone. I am sorry, I'll leave so you can-"

"Holly, I know it's not your fault, and you don't have to leave. Actually I would prefer you to stay here with me."

"You want to sit?" Holly pointed to the bleachers

"Whatever." Chad said as he walked towards the bleachers, with his head hanging and holly following close behind.

"But what I don't understand is why a girl would cheat." Chad said as he put his head in his hands. When she knew Chad couldn't see her, she just plainly rolled her eyes and responded with a fake caring tone.

"Well Chad, sadly it's the same reason guys cheat on woman, they aren't happy. But" Right when holly tried to fix her mistake, Chad put his head into his hands again.

"But Chad" Holly said while looking at him, still with his head in his hands.

"Hey! Chad look at me" Holly said in a calm low tone. "Just because a girl cheats on you doesn't mean your life should just stop, you should just find someone else." Chad nodded when she said that.

"You know what," Holly said putting on a smile

"What, Taylor didn't really cheat?"

"No, get your head out of the gutters, but no, your hair looks amazing today." Holly ran her fingers through his head of hair when she was finishing talking.

"Thanks." Chad said putting on a smile/giving a small chuckle and looking at holly. _God, is it really that hard to smile? Just FREAKING get over it Chad, it's just some stupid girl who didn't actually cheat on you, but whatever._ Holly thought to herself doing a little "Sharpay" laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked a little bit confused.

"It's your laugh and your smile, it's adorable. And that I also got you to laugh and smile. SCORE!" Holly yelled as she shot her fist into the air and Chad turned his head so she couldn't see his smile. "So how many points do I get for that, one, two, thirty? Actually no, I know what I get," Just as Chad was turning around to look at Holly and ask her what she gets, holly threw Chad's water at Chad.

"What was that for?"

"You looked a bit hot." Holly said in a sexy tone.

"Well, thanks to you, I am now freezing, that water was like ice." Chad said shivering a bit.

"Well then, let me take that frown and turn it upside down." Holly said as she walked over to Chad and hugged him. He realized what was going on so he tightened the hug. When the two finally broke out of the hug, they both made eye contact, and holly just jumped in for the kiss. She knew she had won another victory when she felt Chad relax and kiss better. _Finally, god, I could have kissed the queen under high security faster than Chad. F-reak!"_

"Holly, I shouldn't be doing this, what about Taylor?"

"What about her, that girl cheated on you! Chad, just, you know what! I tried to help, but I am done!" Holly said as she started to walk out only hearing the sound of her shoes on the gym floor, she counted off in her head. _Three, two, one_.

"Holly, wait." Chad said as he grabbed holly's arm and pulled her close. _Bingo.__Mission accomplished._ Holly thought as she smirked. _Two down, Two to go_.

"Hey Chad, don't tell anyone about this, I don't want to be known as the rebound girl, especially don't tell troy or Zeke or Jason, or any other basketball players. Especially not the cheerleaders', telling them is like setting fire to a brittle forest, it's going to gone and known within a blink."

"Yea, sure."

"I am going to go, you know check out the rest of the school. Question,"

"Yea"

"Do you have any idea where Zeke might be, I just need to ask him something about baking."

"Most likely, since he has math right now, he is going to be in the cooking place of the school during lunch, since today is Wednesday, and that's bake day to Zeke."

"Thanks bye." Holly said rushed as she kissed Chad on the lips and walked briskly out of the gym.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bell for second rang, holly went to math, bell rang for third, holly went to English, bell rang for fourth, holly went to history, and then the bell rang for lunch (5). Bingo. No one knew about anything, especially not the guys or girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly looked around for the home ed. Section to find the lights on and the sound of whisks hitting a metal bowl. Perfect.

"Hey Zeke." Holly said rounding the corner, stopping right in her foot tracks when she saw who was really in the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW

You know what i have to say to you about the cliff hanger at the end? SUCK IT UP!


End file.
